A new dimension, a new beginning, a new family
by rogersxstark
Summary: After all the events, Morgoth, Sauron, and all their servants were cast into a never ending land were no life is formed. Then fate took an very, very unexpected turn. A woman appears with glowing purple/blue eyes. Who is she? And what does she want from them?
1. New Beginning

_**CAST OUT...LOST...NO FUTURE...ABANDON...DEMONS...DARKNESS...**_

_SIR NER-GOU...NAS...O FERDI...ALONDI...DEMIOS...ARKQU..._

**_I watched them..._**

_E ismer ought..._

_**I watched them as they were thrown into my domain and left to their fate...**_

_E ismer ought ai tam nir zamir ni ie woi-nan y defi oun tis fee..._

**_The moment I saw...Him..._**

_El omuet E smir...Elo..._

**_I knew that he would be mine..._**

_E savi ait gi olu ri nie..._

**_I knew I would be his..._**

_E savi E olu ri els..._

**_Forever..._**

_Simpre..._

* * *

Morgoth was fuming with rage, how could he be taken from part of living in Valinor? All he wanted was to create the world at his will. At his second attempt at creating an uproar, his ada took him and all of his followers and threw them into an unknown world. What was he ought to do? The orcs can't even move their feet into the blazing sand and the spiders were dying. Sauron was so weak that he slept into unconsciousness. Saruman's light was dim, all of the great orcs were durin from the heat. Morgoth was going to be all by himself and in pain from a star that's rays bring death.

"ERU! ERU! ERU! ERU!" No answer. Morgoth spent all his energy calling upon his father.

He fell into the sands and was ready to give into defeat, he cried and swept.

When Morgoth calm down, he stood on the ground motionless. No tears came down from his eyes. All he wanted was kill, destroy, and steal. Now he won't ever do such things for he and all his followers were thrown into a void and that darkness had cracks. Then like a black hole, it sucked them right in and they fell forever. Now they were scattered on a sand planet where no one can hear or see them. Or so he thought.

He cursed and sweared, cried and groaned. All was lost. Everything was ruin. As Morgoth sat on knees, he saw his creations, his children, his loyal followers, all dying under an unforgiving sun. Its rays piercing through their skin like knives. He hears them cry and can't do nothing about it. He cried out of sorrow, out of grief, out of anger. When he was about to thrust his weapon through his chest...

He heard it...

_Ahh ahh, na ahhh, ahh ahh, na ahh_ahh na na ahh..._

It was angelic, welcoming and beautiful melody he never heard of before.

_Ahh nah, nah ahh_ na uhh-oo na heya na na, ou-wa na,_

_Ahh nah-na na ahh_na oo heya heya na na uni di na,_

He drags him to get closer to the sound. Grit his teeth at the pain and goes ford at the source. Then the song became stronger and stronger, Morgoth knew he was close but could not see who is singing or where it is coming from. Then it sounds all around him, turning his head from side to side, he heard it everywhere. The song was getting stronger and stronger, his eardrums were filled with esanty, and it was making him sleepy. He tried to fight it but it was too strong for him to conquer. Morgoth fell to his side and in the distance, he saw what appeared to be, a woman.

* * *

**_Abuma grenca tener piercy,_**

_Great grandmother have mercy,_

**_Tam nir zamir por o rez, tam nir mald-li-con,_**

_They were thrown for a reason, they were vile creations,_

**_Pur tam pe urtis tis wi, vose sen tam, E smir ben ni tam,_**

_But they can change their ways, we can show them, I see good in them,_

**_Oi ti ir ama somel, zam ir nostan elo zu?_**

_How can you love someone, when you don't know him? _


	2. Nice to meet you Lamp

_Rain came down upon the battered and broken wretches who didn't deserve a drop. It revived them, they fought one other for one drop even though there was many and plenty for everyone. I never thought that despair could bring greed and violence. Great grandmother said that it is common in some creations to have such negative effects. I for one wanted to know more about these dark souls and what they possess in their black hearts. Then my great grandmother went to lead them into an oasis. All followed her except for the one who's pride and height thicken the air and space. I looked into the being and saw that he wasn't a human at all. I felt anger, spite, hate, rage, sorrow, anguish, greed, envy, all his emotions flooded the desert with a heaviness. In his hands was blood, blood that didn't come from him. He was so dark, was the dark. _

* * *

Morgoth was on knees once again, staring at his hand he saw red, he look to where Sauron was laying but he wasn't there. He looked around the heavy rains and could not see a single soul. Where was his creation, followers, and his servants. He pankied, he shouted for them and could not find them. He then called for Sauron.

"Master we are fine, we all are alive! Come! Come! Get out of the rain!" It was Sauron.

Morgoth crawled and slithered through the rain to get out of the clouds but the grey havens blocked his view of escape.

"Master get out of the rain!" Sauron called out.

The dark lord tried to stand but his legs were weak and his feet were aching, Morgoth shout out for help and guidance now that he was afraid as he heard skies thundering. Voices were shouting at him to get out of the rain and thunder. He cried, he couldn't get out. The heavens had no mercy. Water was getting in hie eyes, ears, nose, mouth, to his lungs. He cough and spit the water out but more water would fill him again.

"Master please! Get out of the rain and thunder or you can die!" Sauron shouted.

"Then what would we do without you!" Come a voice of a follower.

Then lightnings were striking miles upon miles from him. He heard and saw them, from the moment saw the crooked line he struggled even more as to get away from the storm. He crawled and crawled, the lightnings came closer and closer. Morgoth cried for help but no one would come to rescue him. Thunders was running towards everywhere. The skies turned into crimson and orange colors, acid rain came down from them. Morgoth screamed from the burning water and from the terror of the lightnings. The heaven turned darker and darker, the rain became deadly, the skin on Morgoth's body was punctures and rashes.

"MASTER!"

The thunder and heavy rain block Morgoth's ears, he in his pain, slither and moaned in the storm. The skies were burning and the rains became dense, lightnings were stronger. It was like being on Jupiter.

Morgoth screamed in pain, cried as his skin was falling from his body.


End file.
